This is what you wished for, isn't it?
by lunaluv22
Summary: Chazz get's his wish granted by an angel, at first everything seems perfect. But he quickly learns, be caureful what you wish for.
1. The Wish

**This is what you wished for, isn't it?**

**Chapter one: The wish**

Story: Chazz get's his wish granted from an angel, it seems perfect in every way. But chazz learns that you should be careful what you wish for.

Warning: Slash, sex, mentioned abusive relationship, and attempted rape on latter chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did though.

"Will you two shut up!" Chazz cried, glaring at his two lakies, who were currently doubled over with laughter. He growled and stormed off to his room. "To day sucked!" He cried, chazz was not having a good day, in fact he'd say it was the worst day of his life. He'd slept through his alarm, he'd hit his knee on the night stand, slipped in the shower and bumped his head on the wall. And sprained his wrist, he missed breakfast and was late to class so he got a week of detection. He fell asleep in his next two classes, getting two more detections. He ran to try and meet Alexis for lunch.

And ran into tori and goki, causing them to spill the lunch they'd been bringing him all over him. And were currently laughing there asses off at him and worse Alexis had seen it.

"Hey chazz" jaden called, who growled again, "what do you want, slacker?" "Just thought you'd want something to drink- whoops" jaden tripped and spilled the juice all over chazz. Chazz shrieked, "sorry, chazz" jaden said, chazz yelled at him before storming off.

He cleaned the juice off him and out of his hair, he grumbled to himself. As he got dressed "Stupid school, no one respects me, I wish I could go somewhere they respect me" he muttered. "Is that really what you want?" Someone asked, chazz turned to see jaden, "jaden, get out of my room!" Chazz cried, jaden smiled early.

"I'm not jaden, I've only taken his form" he said, chazz gave him a "yea right" look. To prove his point the boy stood up, chazz yelped and stumbled back wards. As two feather wings appeared, "now do you believe me?" The boy asked, chazz nodded, "W-who are you?" Chazz asked, "your guardian angel, I'm here to grant your wish. If it's really what you want" he said, "yes, it is" chazz told him, the angel nodded. He put a finger to chazz's forehead, chazz's eyes widened, as he was blinded by a bright light. "This will not hurt I will check on you and you may call on me, if you change your mind. But for now, when you open your eyes you will be in you own world."


	2. A World Of Your Own

**This Is What You Wished For, Isn't It?**

**Chapter: A World Of Your Own**

Chazz blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking around he saw the angel was gone. "What the- everything looks the same, it this a trick?" He grumbled, he turn hearing someone knock on his door. "Come in" he called, his jaw dropped, as tori wakame. His head strong, lakie, best friend, number two, and occasion motherly figure stood in the door way with cat ears and tail. (Same color as his hair.) Wearing an girl's obelisk uniform, he was half hidden behind the door looking nervous. Something chazz had never seen him look before,

"ch-chazz, I'm sorry to disturb ya. But ya said ya wanted to be told when your brothers arrived" he said sounding as nervous as he looked.

"My brothers? Why are they here?" Chazz demanded, tori jumped

"ya said ya needed to see 'en" tori said scared he'd done something wrong.

"I did? Oh I did I'm just having a memory laps, so I don't remember somethings" Chazz said. Tori looked relieved, "well they're outside, should I tell 'em to come in?" He asked, "yea send them in" chazz told him, tori nodded and went to fetch them.

Chazz waited wondering if anything else was different, slade and Jagger walked in. 'Yup definitely different' chazz thought, slade and Jagger were not how he remembered. Slade wore T-shirt, jeans, tenishoes, and had his hair pulled in to a ponytail. Jagger wore a sweat suit and sneakers, and his short hair was messy.

"Hey chazz"

"good to see you baby bro" they said smiling,

"good to see you, too?" Chazz said bot sure what to expect.

"We know you called us here to talk about your project. But it's not often we get to see you" Jagger told him, "yea, I'm glad to see you two are doing well" chazz said.

"Your project's almost done, just another week should do it" slade said.

"Ok, keep up the good work" chazz told them.

"We will" "have a nice day" they said hugging him and leaving,

'I have to see what else is different' chazz thought. He headed out the door, he saw jaden and his gang waiting outside the dorm. They spotted him and started clapping emidaly,

"there he is the man of the hour!" Hassleberry cried,

"the man who's won 1,000 duels in a row!" Syrus cried,

"the best duelist in the school, chazz Princeton!" Jaden cried, chazz was shocked, but quickly recovered. "People, people save your applauds the chazz will still be tomorrow said.

"Chazz can I have your autograph?" Syrus asked, chazz smirked, "how can I refuse?"

He took the pen and paper and signed it, syrus clutched it like it was the most prestigious thing in the world. "Latter slackers" he called, "latter chazz" they called as he walked away. "Kay so far, so good" he whispered, walking around campace. Everyone who saw him, went wild, begging for an autograph and other things, bastion even asked for his help on a problem.

"It's good to be the best" he said, chazz spotted his other lakie goki, goki hurried up to him.

"I got those rare cards you wanted chazz" he said, as he held out the cards.

"Thanks" chazz said pocketing them,

"so you still having trouble with your memories?" Goki asked,

'must've talked to tori already' chazz thought, "some, but I need a little help filling in some details. Like why is tori wearing a girl's uniform?" He said,

"that was one of your conditions, remember? You set them up when you two stared dating" goki told him.

"Oh yea- wait dating?" Chazz nearly cried,

"yea, you guys started after the play last year remember? You announced it to the whole school and everything" goki told him.

"Yea, that's a little fuzzy, care to refresh my memory of the whole thing?"

"It was when the school put on romeo and Juliet. Everyone was exited, because you and Alexis got the lead parts. And everyone figured you'd be announcing that you guys were an item. But right before the play Alexis got sick and since tori was the only one who knew all her lines. And fit into her dresses, so he went on instead. And after the play, you came out on stage and said the rumors about you and Alexis were false. Because you were taking tori as your lover, people were disappointed both of you were off the market. But everyone agrees you guys are the hottest couple in school" goki told him. As they headed back to chazz's room.

'Never pictured this as how I'd come out, well I always did want to be part of the hottest couple' chazz thought. They turned, as someone knocked, "enter" chazz called. Tori walked in, but he wasn't wearing the same outfit he had been before. He still had the ears and tail, but was wearing a waitress dress,

"let me guess another condition" he said.

"Yea, you made a rule that, tori had to wear certain outfits during the day. Depending on the time of day, it's 3:00 snack time, so tori has to wear a waitress dress and serve you, your snack" goki told him.

Tori came in blushing like mad, "thanks" chazz said as tori fed him a cookie. "So tori has to wear, an obelisk uniform in the morning and a waitress outfit for snack time."

"And a maid outfit in the afternoon and different outfits each night for your eyes only" goki told him.

"So it's like this everyday?" Chazz asked letting tori feed him another cookie.

"No to day's Monday tomorrow he wears the ra uniform" goki told him, chazz gave him a confused look.

"Mondays and Thursdays he wears obelisk uniforms,Tuesdays and Fridayss he wears ra uniforms,and Wednesdayss and Saturdays he wears slifer uniforms. Sundays he wears something for your eyes only, remember?" Goki asked,

"uh yea, he wears different girl's uniforms depending on the day. But what about the cat ears and tail?" Chazz asked, this time it goki's turn o give him a confused look.

"He's had those since he was born" he said. 'Those are real?' Chazz screamed inside his mind,

"oh yea, I knew that" chazz said spending him off.


	3. It's Your Wish

**This Is What You Wished For, Isn't It?**

**Chapter: It's Your Wish**

After goki left, chazz told tori he was going to take a bath in his indoor hot spring.

"What is going on? Why is tori so different?" He asked himself as he sat in the hot spring.

"Because you wanted him this way" a voice said,

chazz sat up and saw the angel.

"What do you mean?" He asked, the angel smiled,

"this world is made up of your every desire, including the people. The slifers think you're the greatest, bastion thinks you're the smartest, your brothers respect you, everyone worships you, no one laughs at you. And tori, he's no longer the strong, self confident, motherly friend. Who can make up his own mind, rebel, argue, treat you like a kid, or tell you something's a bad idea anymore."

"He's the boy you want him to be, which is a shy, self concise, quiet lover, who always listens and agrees. No matter if he believes it's a bad idea or not, even accommodating to your fantasies . But I must say, before I saw those I was surprised you wished he had the ears and tail." Chazz blushed, turning as he heard the door open. Tori stood half hidden behind the door wearing only a towel,

"one of your conditions. You two bath together" the angel whispered disappearing.

Tori's legs shook as he walked up to the tub, he slowly slipped in and pulled the towel off. He grabbed a sponge and used it to wash chazz, 'I'm gonna guess another condition' he thought. Taking time to look tori over, other than the ears and tail he looked the same. Nice body, six pack, firm chest, and curves girls would kill for. Smooth, slim, arms and legs, strong hand and delicate, slim fingers. Not to mention a cute face, big gray come hither eyes, soft kiss me now lips. And sleak, styles, beautiful hair, that fell perfectly brushing his soft skin.

'No wonder I fell for him and chose him as my lover, I could definitely get used to this' chazz thought. But something was still bugging him, he reached over and touched one of tori's ears. He flinched as it moved, but slowly and gently rubbed it. Tori purred like a kitten, chazz switched ears, tori leaned on him purring. 'I should've done this years ago' he thought, relaxing to tori's purrs.


	4. Personal Show Boy

**This Is What You Wished For, Isn't It?**

**Chapter: Personal Show Boy**

After dark chazz lay on his bed wondering what tori's next outfit would be. He didn't have to wait long as he heard a knock at the door,

"come in" he called. Tori walked in, chazz sat up, drooling slightly at the outfit. Tori was dressed as a sexy kitten, tori closed the door and walked up to the bed, twisting his tail in his hands. Chazz whipped the drool from his mouth. He grinned,

"here kitty, kitty" he said, beckoning with his finger.

Tori gulped and sat in chazz's lap, they kissed, chazz pushing his tongue in tori's mouth. And down his throat, tori tried to keep up, but chazz was going to fast. And not giving him a chance to catch up, they pulled apart. Chazz lay back, tori pushed up his shirt and licked his chest. Chazz felt himself getting hard and tori noticed that something was poking his leg.

He gulped again and moved down, he undid chazz's pants, he pulled out his cock. And licked it entire length, before taking it in his mouth. Tori felt tears sliding down his face, chazz finally came in tori's mouth. Tori swallowed it, he crawled up to chazz, chazz saw him biting his lip. And looking for approval, chazz reached up and petted him. Making sure to rub him behind the ears, tori purred and curled up to him.


	5. The Greatest Day Of My Life

**This Is What You Wished For Isn't It?**

**Chapter five: Greatest day of my life**

Chazz woke up with the taste of fur in his mouth, sitting up he spit what ever it was into his hand. He saw it was tori's tail,

"how- you know what, never mind. I'm in such a good mood I don't even care" he said, he shook tori, who woke up groggy. "Get dressed" chazz told him, tori nodded and crawled off the bed. Chazz changed as he was pulling on his usual black jacket, tori came in wearing a ra yellow uniform.

Chazz looked him over, he beckoned him over with his finger, tori walked up to him nervously.

"Lift it up" chazz told him, tori lifted his skirt, chazz saw he was wearing frilly, pink panties.

"Well now, we don't need these" he said pulling them down around his ankles.

Tori blushed, chazz pulled his skirt down,

"new rule" tori said, chazz nodded, tori stepped out of them. And headed to class, they got board in class, so he desired to see how much he could make tori blush. He slid his hand under tori's skirt, making him squeak. His cheeks went bright red, chazz smirked and wrapped his hand around his cock. Rubbing his thumb over the head, tori bit his lip to keep from moaning. His whole face going red, he hid behind chazz, biting his shoulder to stop himself from moaning.

Chazz grinned not just because of tori's reaction, but because the teacher was ignoring them and the student were as well. Tori came as the bell rang, tori panted clinging to chazz. Chazz licked the salty, sweet liquid off his hand and pulled tori to there next class. 'I wonder what else I can get away with?' He thought, he smirked sitting down in his next class. And pulling tori into his lap, tori squeaked again. Going so red, he'd rival the slifer's jackets, 'this is awesome, the old tori would've smacked me for doing this. And for what we did last class' he thought undoing his pants.

He adjusted tori so he was sitting on his cock, tori let lose a small and barrier his face in the crook of chazz's neck. Chazz running his hand up and down tori's tail which went stiff. While bucking his hips slightly, tori felt himself growing hotter, till chazz finally came. His tail going slack in chazz's hand, chazz kissed tori. Whispering how good he was, in tori's twitching ear,

"this is greatest day of my life" he said nipping tori's ear. Tori jumped, chazz grinned, again the teacher and students ignored them.


	6. Diffrent Good? Or Bad?

**This Is What You Wished For Isn't It?**

**Chapter Six: Different Good? Or Bad?**

Chazz walked to lunch his arm around tori's waist, tori was blushing an trying to hide behind chazz.

"Don't worry we'll be alone for are next play time" chazz promised. Tori blushed harder, as they entered the cafeteria,

"hey BBQ" chazz said.

"Uh chazz" tori squeaked,

"don't worry we'll play soon" chazz said,

"no, chazz it's not that, it's.." Tori trailed off seeing chazz wasn't listening,

"your stomic can't handle BBQ" he squeaked desperately.

"Yea, yea sounds great" chazz said counting to devourer the food in front of him. Tori looked around for someone to stop chazz, but he was too scared of everyone to ask. So he sat there twisting his tail, as chazz devoured all the BBQ.

"Aw now that's a meal" chazz said,

"ohh" he clutched his stomic in pain.

"I tried to worn ya, spicy foods don't agree with your stomic" tori whispered.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Chazz demanded, tori flinched, tears welling up.

"I tried, ya wouldn't listen" he said tears falling, chazz relised what he'd done.

"No, no don't cry, I didn't mean it, it's not your fault, I should've listened don't cry, just don't cry" chazz said.

Not knowing what to do, tori sniffed,

"ya sh-should go lay down" he said.

"Ok help me up" chazz said, tori helped him up and to his room, chazz lay down on his bed. "I'll get ya somethin' for your stomic" tori told him, chazz watched him walk off wishing he'd stayed.

"I don't need median, I only need you" he whispered. 'Tori always, lays my head in his lap, puts a hand on my forehead and stomic. And sings me a song when my stomic hurts' chazz thought,

"not in this world." Chazz saw the angel sitting at the foot of the bed,

"but he's always does that to make me feel better" chazz said.

"The old tori, you wished he wasn't so motherly, so he doesn't do that" the angel said. He disappeared as tori came back, wearing a nurse outfit and caring gingeral, a glass of water. And median forr his stomic, 'gotta be another condition' chazz thought. Tori set the stuff down and helped chazz sit up. He gave him the water and median. Chazz drank it and lay down, motioned for tori to do the same.

"Ahh!" Chavez cried shooting up from the bed, tori jumped,

"what? What is it?" He asked shaking, "nothing just a bad dream" Chavez said,

"I hate those" tori said hugging him. Chavez stared down at him, 'tori always has me lay my head on his shoulder. And let's me tell him about my nightmare and tells me a story if I can't sleep' Chavez thought. 'That was the old motherly tori, you wished him away' he reminded himself. 'Maybe wishing tori was different wasn't a good idea' he thought laying back down.


	7. Knight In Shining Armor

**This Is What You Wished For Isn't It?**

**Chapter Seven: Knight In Shining Armor**

Note: I apologize ifchazz is occ in this, but I couldn't resist, enjoy.

"I never thought having people cheer for me would get boring" chazz muttered. As he wandered around looking for tori, "ha, there he is" he said spotting him. 'I hate to admit it, but he dose look good in red' he thought. Tori hadn't noticed him yet, so chazz walked up quietly to surprise him. But he quickly realized that sneaking up on him and sticking his hand under his skirt. While he'd been drinking water wasn't such a good idea. As his hand became wet, tori jumped up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I won't do it again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Tori cried, apologizing over and over again,

"it's ok, I'll just wash it off" chazz said. Heading into the bathroom,

"I probably shouldn't do that when he's been drinking something" he muttered.

"I guess I should control my hormones" he said drying his hands.

"Oh whom I kidding?" He cried,

"I wasn't trying to get that reaction this time. I was just trying to see if he'd slap me! I just wanted to see if there was any of the old tori left" he said shaking his head.

"Aaahhh!" Tori screamed, chazz ran out and saw someone trying to force tori. Chazz raced up and punched the guy out, tori hugged him sobbing into his chest. Chazz putt an arm around him,

"thank ya, thank ya! I love ya, I love ya so much!" Tori cried, chazz had always wanted to hear tori screaming that. But for some reason he didn't feel happy, he didn't know why, he just didn't.

Chazz waited as tori changed, he looked down,

"something wrong?" Chazz looked up to see the angel,

"tori he's, he's strong, but he couldn't defend himself" chazz said.

"Of course you wished he was different" the angel told him.

"But, he's captain of the pole volt team and he's got a six pack!" Chazz cried,

"he's got a six pack, but no confidence to use his strength. And you made him quit the team, because you wanted him to spend more time with you" angel said.

"But he should have confidence from winning the duels everyone challenges him to" chazz said.

"You don't let him duel if he's not scheduled to. Because you were afraid he'd grow so confident he'd leave you" angel said. In a disproving tone, giving him a look to match his tone.

"You don't let him do or have anything he likes" he said,

"that can't be true, there must be something, swimming?" Chazz asked,

"you never let him try out, because you didn't want people seeing how hot he is."

"Saxophone?"

"You made him quit, cause you thought it was stupid"

"puppy?"

"Gave him a chose leave it at home or get rid of it"

"his books?"

"Threw them away"

"his CD's and iPod?"

"You thought he was ignoring you, so you got rid of them."

"His collection of sorcerer dolls from duel monsters?"

"Same choice as the puppy"

"his camera?"

"Only allowed to take pictures of you and him especially during sex."

"Carving and painting wooden carvings of duel monster?"

"You didn't like him having cuts, unless they're from your fantasies."

"His mother's locket?" Chazz asked weakly,

"you locked it up, so he wouldn't be distracted by it" angel told him sadly.

"I-I" chazz clenched his fists,

"where?" He asked,

"safe" angel said vanishing, chazz walked over to a picture and took it down. To revel the safe behind it. He unlocked it and pulled out the locket, it was white gold, in the shape of a heart. With a satfire heart in the middle, it hung from a diamond chain. He spotted a small box, pocketing the locket, he picked up the box.

And opened it, the ojamas jumped out,

"boss! We're so glad to see you!" Ojama yellow cried,

"yea I'm glad to see you, too, why were you in there?" Chazz asked, the ojamas stared at him,

"you put us in there remember?" Ojama black asked,

"uh my memory's a little fuzzy a refresher?" Chazz said,

"you thought that even though tori couldn't see us. We were getting more of his attention, cause he was always fixing us. Or saving us from pharaoh" ojama green said.

"Oh yea" chazz said, as tori came in, he turned to him,

"what a good waitress you deserve a tip" he said. Pulling the locket out,

"my ma's locket" tori said. Chazz put the locket on him, tori looked down at it. Then at chazz,

"thank ya so much" he said,

"your welcome and I'm sorry" chazz said hugging him.


	8. You're So Warm

**This Is What You Wished For Isn't It?**

**Chapter Eight: You're So Warm**

"Wow chazz I never knew ya could be so gental" tori said laying his head on chazz's chest.

"I thought I owed you this much chazz whispered, tori yawned. And snuggledcloser to chazz,

"you're so warm, chazz" he whispered going to sleep. Chazz stared 'tha-that's what he said' he thought.

Flash back

_"Chazz we're not supposed to go this way" tori said, fallowing the other 5 year old. _

_"Trust me it's a short cut" chazz said, they ran down an ally. _

_"And here- wait where are we?" Chazz said, _

_"we're lost, I knew it" tori muttered. _

_"We should call are parents" _

_"no we can find are way" chazz said. Pulling tori down the street, looking around, for something formilure._

_"Chazz just admit we're lost" tori said, _

_"I can find it!" Chazz cried, tori shied, he and chazz wondered around for hours. _

_"What was that?" Tori asked, _

_"what was what?" Chazz asked stopping, _

_"that sound" tori said. _

_"What sound?"_

_Boom!_

_"Thunder" tori said as rain started poring down, _

_"come on" tori said pulling chazz into a mall. Chazz and tori shook themselves dry, they shivered from the cold. Tori looked over at the wall _

_"H-hey lo-look there ar-are so-some P-pay phones" tori shivering. _

_"S-so?" Chazz asked, _

_"so we C-can ca-call are P-parents" tori said pulling him over to the phones._

_He put a quarter in and punched in his number, chazz heard him tell his parents where they were. And what happened, _

_"Th-they're callin' your pa-parents. And W-will be he-here soon" tori stuttered, _

_"wh-what ever_ _I-I'm freezing"chazz said. Tori looked at him for a minute, before hugging him. _

_"That's weird ya don't feel C-cold, you're so warm to me" tori said. Chazz hugged him, _

_"you're warm too" he said, they stayed like that. Keeping each other warm till their parents came to get them._

End flash back

'Tori was always their for me, he always looked out for me, but I was so wrapped up in myself. I never appreciated him, I only thought about how I wished he'd be. Not how he was' chazz thought, regretting his wish.


	9. I Take It All Back

**This Is What You Wished For Isn't It?**

**Chapter Nine: I Take It All Back**

Chazz pushed himself up carefully as not to wake tori and got up. He headed into the hot springs room

"angel" he called, the angel appeared.

"You had a change of heart?" He said,

"yes, I don't want everything like this. I take it all back, I want the ojama's annoying me, bastion being the smartest, the slifers making jokes. Even everyone laughing at me. I want it all back" chazz said,

"is that what you want? You don't want one thing or person to stay the same?" The angel asked.

"No, nothing" chazz said,

"not even tori?"

"Especially not tori, I thought that's how I wanted him to be. But it's not" chazz said,

"I want him back to normal. No cat ears or tail! I want him to toon me out with his music! To duel when he wants, to be captain of the swim and pole volt teams, to play his sax, carve figures, take pictures, work in the school garden! Ignore me with his books, play with his puppy, take care of the ojamas! I want him to argue with me, tell me my idea's bad, slap me, tell me not to do dumb things, then take care of me like a mom when I do them any way! I want the tori I fell in love with back!" chazz cried at the top of his lungs, the angel smiled.

"As you wish" he said putting a finger to chazz's forehead.


	10. Back To Normal

**This Is What You Wished For Isn't It?**

**Chapter Ten: Back To Normal**

Chazz was blinded by light again, chazz blinked and rubbed his eyes. The angel was gone, chazz ran outside, the sun was just coming up, he ran to find tori. He finally found him headed for the garden, he ran up and hugged him.

"What the-" he pushed chazz away,

"what's with ya? And why ain't ya wearin' anythin'?" Tori asked, chazz looked down and saw he was only in his boxers.

"I needed to see you and why are you wet?"

"Maybe because I was at pole volt, then swim practice. And here ya'll catch a cold" he said tossing chazz his jacket,

"thanks" chazz said. Pulling it on

"just don't get it all stinky like yours" tori told him. 'Kay so far he's the same' chazz thought. He reached over and pinched tori's butt, tori whipped around and slapped him across the face.

"Yup he's back" chazz whispered,

"if you're done finished actin' like a pervert. Go get dressed and don't abuse the ojamas too much" tori said heading into the garden.

"I won't if they'd stop annoying me!" Chazz cried, tori waved him off, chazz smirked. 'Guess I better dressed' he thought, heading back to the red dorm. After he got dressed, he disided to order an early lunch,

"this will make sure that everything's back to normal" he said.

"What do you mean boss?" Ojama yellow asked,

"you'll see" chazz said,

"uh boss, tori said you're not supposed to eat that" ojama green said.

"I know that's the point" chazz said eating, he clutched his stomic,

"I don't feel so good" he said. "Oh boy" ojamas yellow and green said in unison,

"I'll call him" ojama black said. He floated over to chazz's cell phone, he typed something in. And hit send

"what'd you say?" Ojama yellow asked,

"I sent him a message saying the boss ate spicy food. Even though we warned him" ojama black said.

"So he'll be here in a minute?" Ojama green asked,

"or sooner" ojama yellow said, hearing a knock. Ojama blacked typed something on the phone again. The door opened, tori walked in,

"thanks for lettin' me know about chazz. And that the door was unlocked" he said.

Ojama black typed in

"you're welcome" in the phone and hit send, tori read the message. Ans smiled, he turned to chazz,

"ya never learn do ya?" He asked hands on his hips.

"Nope" chazz said clutching his stomic, tori sighed

"come on" he said. Pulling him up, he lead them over to the bed, he sat down lay chazz's head in his lap. He lay a hand on his forehead and one on his stomic and begain singing. Chazz closed his eyes putting a hand on tori's, while the ojamas sat on the night stand. Listening to tori sing, 'everything's defently back to normal' chazz thought as tori sang.


End file.
